Arrangment Turned True?
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: When the 2 most powerful men in the state agree to stop their ongoing fighting, the only answer they can agree on is an arranged marriaged! Will it be Dib or Gaz who gets marriged? Which; Zim, Tak, or Skoodge, will be the one they marry? A/N: Zim, Tak & Skoodge are human!
1. Shocking News

There are all these stories with Zim being Irken and Dib being human. I however want to be DIFFERENT! My story has BOTH, Zim and Dib, human! This shall be fun.

Oh and Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

_ I'm Zim Irken. I'm 17 years old with black that has a blue tint to it and it also covers one of my eyes, which are (oddly enough) purple-ish blue. I have a crazy sister named Tak and a shy brother named Skoodge, but we mostly call him Skew. We're the children to most famous paranormal investigator in town. My father is rivals with this guy called Professor Membrane. I guess they went to school or something together and since my father likes the paranormal while the professor likes 'REAL SCIENCE' they just never got along. _

_ A few days ago, my father told Tak, Skew and I that he and the professor have come to an agreement; the professor and him have decided to end this ongoing war of the sciences with an arranged marriage. My siblings and I have met the professor and his family maybe 3 times and I know that he has a son who is my age and a daughter who is maybe 15 (2 years younger than me, 1 years younger than Tak and 3 years younger than Skew). When my siblings and I asked who's being married, we didn't get an answer; he just walked off to his study. _

_ Today's Agenda: Tak, Skew, father and I are going over to the membrane household. All of us: Tak, Skew and I, were ordered to wear our best outfits. That order went ignored by everyone (well…all but father), of course. Father's not too pleased with us as of right now. Oh! Right now…well we're all in the…ahem…'car' which is really just a limo. So far, father has told us that the professor has offered his son, um…plib, I think? So that means, Skew isn't the one getting married. It's either Tak or me. It's not Skew because he's straight, Tak might be it because she's a girl and straight, as for me…I have no doubt in my mind that I will not walk out of the membrane house without a promise to be wedded. _

_ Not that I'm full of myself, or think I'm just that good looking, but because I'm gay, father has hinted that…what's his face is into guys, and father has always had something against me. I think it's my eyes…Tak has light blue eyes and Skew has a chocolate brown coloring but me…well you know my eye color. Then again it could be my hair…Tak, Skew and father all has light blond hair while I have…my color. I swear people think I'm adopted or that my mother cheated on father but nope, I'm full flesh and blood from father…Trust me. He's done countless blood test before. _

_ Oh and in case you didn't happen to know, I was writing in my…more or less diary. I'm just so nervous about going and seeing someone who could be my future husband. Well, just pulled up in front of the house, man this place looks huge! _

_Goodbye_

~Zim


	2. Chit Cat

Getting the nerves to get out of the car proved to be harder than I thought, but walking up the marble steps was even worse. I could see Tak biting her lip while pulling at her black and purple shirt, her nervous habits. Skew was drumming his fingers against his arm and looking anywhere, but the house. Of course, I would have turned my head and smiled at them to try and get them to calm down, but father had ahold of me.

Father never does this to Tak or Skew, but he always places his hand on the back of my neck. Why? I don't have a fucking clue, but Tak thinks it's so I can't run off or anything…I suspect something else. However, Tak has noticed marks from his fingers.

Father knocked on the nice, black door and we waited. Soon, we heard the sound of feet heading our way. The person who answered the door is dressed in a blue shirt with a neutral face on it, a black trench coat, and black pants. They had black hair that was styled into a scythe, and hidden behind glasses were a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Hello, Investigator Irken. It's nice to meet you again." Politely said the man, smiling, while holding out his hand. Father removed his hand from the back of my neck long enough to shake the waiting hand.

"Dib, it's good to see you old boy! How are you?" father said, smiling, while replacing his hand back on my neck. The man, Dib, opened the door wide enough for us to enter. Tak, Skew, Father and then me. I always go in last because I've seen to many horror movies and paranormal videos. The first one to enter is the first to die.

While Dib and father where having a nice chat, I saw Tak looking at a painting and Skew looking a vase. I was just standing there…suddenly I felt as if someone was standing behind me. Clicking my tongue ring against my teeth, I turned around to face, what seemed to be, an older vision of Dib.

"Hello, Zim! It's been a long time since I've talked to you. How is your science studies going, my boy?" the man said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sir, to be truthful I gave up. I could never remember all the equations. I am, however, studying the paranormal like my father." I respectfully said. I could see my father steaming out of the corner of my eye. I've never talked to him like this, never called him sir, or spoken like I cared for him. Maybe it had to do with that he couldn't just except that I'm his son? Or maybe the fact he's accused me of being an alien? I mean come on…and that whole thing about me studying the paranormal? It's true…but only partly. I am studying it, but I'm following my mother's notes. Not fathers.

"Ah, yes. I remember when you worked for me at the labs one summer and you could never get your head straight. However, everyone loved you; you were the highlight of their day. Well, now that we've all chit chatted, why don't we discuss this, hmm?" The professor said smiling before moving past me. I just signed and followed behind him while Tak and Skew fell in step beside me.


	3. I refuse

Sitting in the living room silently listening to the professor and Father talk about our (my) future as if we're (I'm) not there with a stiff and straight back was no funnier than going to the dentist and getting a tooth pulled. Yep. Just loads of fun.

Dib was looking at Tak with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head, he already did this same to skew, who in turn gave him a look that pretty much said, "If you even think about it I'll cut your dick off and force feed it to you." As if feeling my gaze on him, Dib turned to me and smiled. I knew right then that it was set.

"Do you agree, Dib?" the professor asked. Dib looked startled about being pulled out of our staring contest before nodding.

"Of course father." Dib said respectfully. I tensed up when father turned to me.

"Zim, do you agree?" Father asked with a slight glare on his face. I looked coldly at him before rolling my eyes and standing up. Without a backwards glance to look at anyone, I stalked out of the room. I know they all think I most likely left the house and was waiting outside, but come on. Who wouldn't stand outside the door and fucking listen? Anyone? no, just me? Pfft, Losers.

"I'm terribly sorry about him. He's never listened to me very well." I heard father apologize. Hmm, seems he has to apologize for everything I do. Oh well.

"Haha, its fine investigator, I know he's a hard head sometimes. Now about his answer..?" replied the Professor and I heard father sigh.

"Well, Zim knew he was pretty much going to be picked. I gave some hints here and there that Dib was gay. Since Skoodge is straight and Tak is a female, Zim is the only one left." Father explained as I leant against the wall opposite off the door. I heard someone snort, most likely Tak and someone chuckle, most likely Skew.

"Of course…and you're okay with giving up your youngest son? The son that seems to be following in your footsteps?" the professor question. I heard a grunt of disapproval from Skew. Skew doesn't take to the paranormal shit like I do, he rather work with game boards.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. Dib, are you okay with marrying Zim? He's stubborn you know, most likely going to give you hell. This marriage might even not work out for more than a few years." Father said. It was silent for a few moments as, I suppose, Dib thought this over. '_I will give him hell, and he might not enjoy my smartass comments. I might even pull pranks on him. I will call him names. I will-'_

"I like him."

That three word statement broke through my thoughts only to give me new ones. _He...likes…me? Impossible! Father named the worst possible outcome of this marriage how in the fuck can he like me?_

"I think the cold front he has is just an act. I've seen loads of people do it. Most people have them because their misunderstood or someone in their life mistreats them. I; however, like him. I think he's beautiful, strong and smart. I'd rather get to know him more." Dib explained. I felt light headed as he did. Strong, Smart, beautiful? Who was he looking at? I heard father breathe through his teeth and knew I was getting it later.

"Of course…This is an agreement then? The war of the sciences ends with this marriage between our sons." Father confirmed. After another 5 minutes, the door I was staring at opened and who to walk out but my betrothed? Dib looked at me shocked before smiling and walking over to me. He leant against the wall beside me while Father, the Professor, Tak and Skew filed out of the door after him.

Dib was a good 4 inches taller than me; my head came to about his chin if not a little below. Black hair and honey brown eyes? That can make any girl (Or guy) swoon. Did I swoon? No. I refuse to swoon; I refuse to fall for those eyes. I refuse to let this man get to me. I refuse to fall in love.


	4. Midnight Cutters

It's been 2 weeks since the agreement and now…well now the membrane family is coming over.

"Zim, Stop dozing off! We need to get this right!" Tak shouted at me. I just stared at her blankly before signing.

"You're right. Let's take it from the top." I said slowly while turning to Keef and Skew. Keef was our drummer and a friend from school, Skew was our bass guitarist and Tak was our guitarist. Oh we're in a band called Midnight Cutters. Why is it called Midnight Cutters? Well, because we all used to cut (me more than the others). As the others started playing I started to count in my head.

"_Turn the radio up and we'll sing_

_ A song to bring you back_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing_

_ A song_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing_

_ A song to bring you back_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing_

_ A song (More than me)_

_ You could never believe (More than me)_

_ Here comes the sad part_

_Just making sure that you can see_

_Something's right_

_ Something's better off_

_ Without you_

_ A song_

_ Check the volume on your heartbeat_

_ Make sure it's loud as your last_

_ Why don't you just hold on to this?_

_ You're, you're_

_ Missing the point! (More than me)_

_ You never could believe (More than me)_

_ Here comes the sad part_

_ I'm just making sure that you can see_

_We could be better now_

_ We could be better now_

_ We could be better now (Now you could believe)_

_ We could be better now (Now you could)_

_ We could be better now (Now you could believe)_

_ We could be better now (Now you could)_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing a song to bring you back_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing a song _

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing a song to bring to you back_

_ Turn the radio up and we'll sing a song"_

As the last note of the song faded out, I heard clapping. Looking toward the door, I see Dib and a girl that looked younger than us with purple hair standing next to him with a video game in her hands.

"That was great!" Dib stated with a grin. Tak, Skew and Keef all said thank you while I just snorted and turned away toward my guitar. Yeah, I play guitar also.

"I didn't know you can sing, Zim." Dib said while sitting down on one of the many couches we have placed in the room. I looked at Dib coldly.

"There are many things you don't know about me Dib." I said while stalking out the room and slamming the door after me. I distantly heard the purple headed female.

"He seems not to care much for you, Dib. I like him." was said before it was followed by laughter.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song: Radio Up by Letters Kill


	5. Getting to know you?

I've been sitting in our garden for 10 minutes now…I don't know why but I thought that big headed boy…man-ish thing would follow me after I stormed out of the music room. As I looked at the water lilies we had, I heard footsteps behind me. As that someone sat next to me, I turned to them.

"Why don't we get to know each other? I don't know about you, but I really don't want to spend the rest of my life feeling like I'm walking on a tight rope when I'm around you." Dib said softly while he looked around the garden, giving me the perfect chance to study him.

Dib was about 6 foot, with midnight black scythe styled hair with honey brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He was dressed in black and blue striped t-shirt, jeans, and all-stars (LINK: dibs_outfit/collection?id=2075667). I looked down at my outfit choice for today: black Skelton gloves, skeleton hoodie with a black muscle shirt under it, skinny jeans with a purple haze to them, and a rubber bracelet (LINK: cgi/collection?id=2075736).

"Zim…Do you agree or…?" Dib slowly trailed off while looking at me. I looked up sharply before nodding slowly. He smiled and moved so he was sitting on the bench facing me, I quickly copied him.

"So…what's your favorite food?" he asked while tilting his head to the side. I bit my lip thinking for a moment.

"I would have to say pizza, how about you?" I asked while picking a flower off the ground.

"The same, see? We have something in common!" he stated while chuckling. I looked at him weirdly before giving a soft chuckle. He opened his mouth just as we heard our names being called from inside the house. We both looked toward the house to see Tak leaning out the door.

"Dinner!" was the only thing she said before disappearing again. Shaking my head I stood up and started for the door. Noticing I wasn't being followed, I turned around and looked at Dib.

"Are you coming?" I asked while jerking my thumb at the door. Dib looked shocked for just a second before smiling and walking toward me. Together we continued through the house and into the dining room.

"Now that everyone is here," father said while glaring at me, "We can eat." He continued while looking away from me. I sat on Tak's left side and, to my and everyone's surprise, Dib sat on my other side. I glanced at father to see how he felt about this, and he didn't look too happy. In fact, he was slowly turning red. He cleared his throat loudly causing me to wince. It never ends well when he does that.

"Are you alright, Zim?" Dib asked. I looked at him and then slowly turned by gaze to everyone else before returning it back to Dib.

"I'm fine." I stated while going back to my spaghetti. It was quiet in the dining room so I took thing chance to look around at my guest. There was the professor, Dib, and the purple haired girl who I found out is named Gaz. Since Keef had already gone home, Tak and Skew were talking about our latest gig. We were lucky enough to have gotten the spot of playing at the schools prom. Lucky us right? Most kids would just love to show everyone how good they are and make them regret bullying them. My little group and I…well, not so much. We're dreading it really, the only reason we got the spot is because the teacher in charge of the prom couldn't find anyone and he drove by the house once when we were outside playing.


	6. Halloween!

It's been 4 month's since the arrangement and now it's Halloween. The membrane family is coming over for father's very first 'Halloween bash'. Since father doesn't want anyone to realize something is wrong with our 'perfect' family, he's allowing us to dress in costume for the first time ever.

Tak is dressed as a witch (LINK: cgi/collection?id=2077414), Skew is the superhero Thor, and I'm an alien (A/N: It's the same as the original zim: green skin, big pink eyes, antennas, and the pink dress). I only picked this costume for 2 reasons: 1.) father HATES the idea of aliens and 2.) I get to pain my whole body GREEN!

"Children, the membranes are here!" I heard father shout. With one last look in the mirror to make sure I had my costume all correct, I left my bedroom to meet Tak and Skew on the way toward the living room. Upon entering the room, I saw father dressed as a fry cook, Gaz dressed up as a pig, and the professor dressed up as…my father?

"Do think dressing up like Investigator Irken was really a good idea, dad?" said a voice to my left. Looking over, I saw Dib dressed up as prince charming.

"It's all fun and games, son!" the professor said chuckling. I look toward father only to meet his glare. I could almost hear his thoughts. 'Zim dressed as an alien? HE TOOK OFF HIS DISGISE!'

"Zim, you have a very creative costume." Dib commented while placing his arm around my waste. In the past 4 months, Dib and I have been getting much closer. I guess in some way you could say we were dating?

"Thank you, Mr. Charming." I answered while snickering. We may be 'dating' now, but I still tease him. We're not the best of…couples, we fight and sometimes we don't speak to each other for weeks or until Tak and Skew get involved. I think one time, the fight between us got so out of hand we started throwing punches.

"Yes, Zim, it's very…_creative_." Father sneered as he walked out of the room. I gave a mocking bow behind his back. I could feel Dib's questioning eyes on me. He still doesn't get the fact that my family isn't what it seems to be. He doesn't know about the test my father did on my when I was younger, or how father abuses me…not Tak or Skew. It's never Tak or skew, why…because they look like him and mother, and because they use to listen to him. They stopped listening to him when they noticed how bad he treated me.

"Shall we get ready for the rest of the guest?" father asked while re-entering the room. The professor nodded and everyone followed father into the ball room type room which we only use to use on birthdays.


	7. We're Losing him!

Okay, so in this chapter Zim is thinking the song lyrics. If it's underlined while italicized then those are the lyrics!

Sorry if this chapter is depressing or anything, it was like 1AM when I wrote it…sooo….yeah…Enjoy!

READ PLEASE: I got bored Saturday morning so I was searching on YouTube about Invader Zim Chat rooms and….well I made my own…not sure if it's good or not. So... YouTube. com watch?v=OG3gCSdc3l0&feature=youtube_gdata

Maaaybe you could go check it out? ;D

* * *

"Zim, come help me with this." Father said coldly. I nodded my head and slipped away from the group. No one seemed to notice. I followed father until we reached the Library. The library is where father always 'teaches me a lesson' as he puts it. I hate the library; I avoid it as much as possible.

I clenched my fist as father and I entered the room. When father walked behind me to shut the door, I tensed up. I was expecting him to walk back around and face me…a blow to my head form behind was not what I was expecting.

"You disgusting piece of trash." Father sneered. I shook my head slightly trying to clear the sudden fog. Looking up, I saw father looking back at me with a look that made my blood run cold. It wasn't like any of the other looks he'd given me before; this one screamed murder.

"…father?" I whispered. I watched as he lifted a foot and brought it down sharply against my ribs. After a couple minutes, which felt like ages, the blows from his foot stopped raining. Blinking sluggishly, I gingerly lifted my head.

"You should have never been born. I should have made your filthy mother get rid of you while I had the chance. You're a waste of my time." Father said while grabbing his cat o' nine tail whip. I remember when he first came home with that; it was soon after mother had died. It was when I realized my 'lessons' weren't real; that this wasn't supposed to happen. That it was wrong.

"You're a piece of shit!" –Crack of the whip–

"You're disgusting." –Another crack–

The comments and cracks kept coming; however, I refused to scream or make any sound of pain. I learned early on that the sounds is what he enjoys most, but him and I both know that sooner or later I'll crack. _I wonder if the others have noticed that we're gone…_ I thought, _probably not._

By now my back, arms, and the back of my legs where bleeding freely. The new marks were blending with old ones, old scars opening and new scars forming; fresh blood was mixing with dried blood.

_I'm so tired…I'll just sleep…for a little while…that's all..._ I thought while my vision was started to blur. I finally allowed my eyes to slide shut when the library door came crashing in. The blows stopped coming and I heard shouting voices. The noise…it was so loud…all I wanted to do was sleep. I felt hands gently lifting me up. I whimpered, pathetically, and cracked my eyes open when one brushed over my wounds.

"I'm sorry, Zim. You have to stay awake, Okay?" I nodded, barley, at the smooth sounding voice. _It reminds me…of a song mother use to sing to me…__Say what you want or don't talk at all…_

"Zim? Hey, Zim? Don't close your eyes!" _Not gonna let you fall…reach out for my hand cause….it's held out for you….__It suddenly seems so hard to breath…_

"Zim, squeeze my hands if you can hear me…please…just…just squeeze it…" _My shoulders are small…but you can cry on them too…__I…like this feeling of…just letting go…_

"Zim, please…I'm not ready to let you go yet. Please…" Dib whispered while leaning his head down and resting it on Zim's shoulder lightly and letting the tears slip out slowly. _Everything changes…but one thing is true, understand…__What's this…moister…on my…shoulder…?_

"Please, Zim…I love you…please don't leave me…" Dib sobbed harder as Zim was loaded into the ambulance. _We'll always be more than a band…__mmm…Why is everyone telling me…not to sleep? Sleep sounds….wonderful…_

"We're losing him!"


	8. Mother?

~Dib's POV~

"I don't _care_ if he's in the ER! I want to see my son, _now_!" was the first thing I heard when I entered the hospital lobby. Looking at the front desk, I almost stop dead in my tracks. Standing there yelling at the nurse, was a woman who looked somewhat like Zim. She had the same face, almond eye and nose shape. Her face even twisted in the same fashion as she yelled at the poor, helpless nurse.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Only doctors and nurses are allowed in the ER." The nurse tried to explain gently. The woman huffed and turned around. She stopped when she caught sight of us. I heard Tak and Skew take a sharp intake of breath.

"…mother?" I heard Tak ask. Mother…but Zim told me that his mother died. I watched as the woman gave us a sorrow look while moving closer. She passed by us to the waiting room, Tak and Skew followed her. Dad, Gaz and I sat a few chairs away.

"How…you…you're supposed to be dead…" Tak asked. The woman shook her head.

"No dear…your father and I got a divorce, your father won the rights over you and your brothers, but neither of us wanted to tell you three, so we faked my death." After a few more moments of explaining how and why, the three was a tearful group. Tak looked so much like her mother, Skew looked like his father and now I can tell Zim hardly looks like either of them.

"Dad…after this…will I still have to marry Zim?" I slowly and carefully asked my dad. My dad looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I would say no." He said while giving me a light smile. I hesitated for a second.

"Is it wrong that I…still want to…marry him?" I asked quietly. By now, Tak, Skew and their mother have rejoined us.

"You're the young man who's marrying my youngest?" The woman asked, "I'm Miyuki, by the way." She finished. I nodded my head while scratching the back of my head. Just as I opened my mouth to introduce myself,

"Excuse me…? Zim Irken is awake and asking for his family." The poor nurse from early said. We all stood up and she gave us a nervous smile before leading us to Zim's room.

"He might be a little loopy from the pain medications, so don't be too bothered by anything he says." She said before smiling again and walking off. Dad opened the door and we all entered. Looking at Zim laying there on the hospital bed was horrible; he looked so thin and fragile.

"Zim…?" His mother asked softly. Zim groaned and blinked his eyes open slowly. He looked around at all of us frowning. Tak and Skew went and gave him a gentle hug, my family of three waved and smiled, and his mother hugged him sobbing. Zim blinked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"…Who are you?" he asked softly. The woman pulled back slowly and looked at him.

"…mom?" Zim asked. Everyone but Tak, Skew and Miyuki left the room.

My family of three entered the room again when Tak opened the door and smiled at us. I entered last, a habit I picked up from Zim, and walked over to his bedside. He looked at me for a moment, blinking slowly.

"I guess this means…we don't have to get married, huh?" He asked while giving a nervous chuckle. I smiled and took a seat next to his bed. I gently grabbed one of his hands.

"Well…no…but…I would like to…marry you…if you'll accept my proposal." I said slowly. I watched as it slowly sank into his mind. The machine that showed his heartbeat went wild and a moment later the doctor came rushing in.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly while checking Zim's status. Zim gave another nervous chuckle and batted his hands away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said while sneering.

"When can I go home?" Zim asked. The doctor paused for a moment, frowning at Zim.

"Son, I don't think you understand. You had three cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, and a concussion to your head. You are in no shape or form ready to go home." He stated while pointing at Zim.

"Oh please, I'll be fine." Zim sneered. The doctor shook his head.

"You'll get out in three weeks." Was all he said before leaving the room.


	9. Signing Off

_'Dear Diary,_

_So…today might be the best day ever. I'm so nervous tho! What if I get cold feet? What if Dib gets cold feet? What if no one comes? What if a shooter comes and everything!? _

_Okay so, 3 months ago I was admitted into the hospital with broken bones, a fractured wrist and a concussion. 3 weeks later, I was released from that dreadful place and Dib and I started to plan our wedding, which is where I'm at today. Tak, Skew and Gaz have all been in and out trying to get me to calm down. I don't know…I just feel like I'm going to mess up. Maybe when I see Dib, it'll all go away._

_My mother told me she felt the same way when she was about to walk down the aisle. She said it felt like she would pass out at any given moment and that her stomach was on the floor. That's pretty much what I'm feeling. _

_Got to go, my music started._

_~Zim' _

I took a deep breath as I was rushed out of my dressing room and behind my bride's maids. I glanced around one last time before it was my turn. I walked slowly and carefully down the walkway glance at the guest here and there. I meet my mother's eye and saw how proud she was. I meet Professor Membrane's eye and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and finally shifted my gazed toward Dib.

Dib was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and a white flower pinned to his jacket. Since we decided I was the girl in the relationship, I was wearing almost the same thing only it was white. A white tuxedo, red tie, and no flower pinned to my jacket, instead I was carrying red and white roses.

Neither Dib nor I wanted to be at this church for long, so before the entire guest party even thought to arrive we had asked the preacher to skip right to the 'I do' lines.

"Do you, Dib, take Zim to be your lawful husband?" the preacher asked while looking toward Dib. I heard a mutter go throw the guest and I smirked lightly. Dib looked from the preacher toward me and smiled.

"I do." The preacher nodded and turned to me.

"Do you, Zim, take Dib to be your lawful husband?" He asked again. I looked from Dib to the guest and back.

"I do." I said proudly. Dib grinned and grabbed my hands.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said with a wink toward us. We smirked at him before kissing. We left with the guest.

"Have a good honeymoon!" Tak, Skew, mother, Professor, and Gaz all yelled at us as we got into our red Mercedes.

Dib and I laughed before waving and driving off. I looked at Dib and grabbed his hand. He glanced over at me, smiling.

"So, you never told me. Where's our honeymoon even at?" I asked. Dib laughed and kissed my hand.

"You'll see."

**~16 hours later~**

_'Hey Diary,_

_Dib and I just got to our hotel in…I'm not even sure. I'm so tired I didn't read any of the signs…and then there's the fact that Dib had me blindfolded before the plan even landed! _

_This is the last page I have in you to write on. You're all filled up with memories…good and bad. I know me and Dib will have good time and bad. I know we will fight and I know we're gonna make each other cry. I know we may go to bed angry at each other and I know we may take days to end an argument, but I also know that Dib will never hurt me like father did and I won't hurt him like that either. _

_Even tho we've known each other for little under a year now, we have our whole lives ahead of us to figure things out. I plan to enjoy that and everything that comes with it. Goodbye and remember: Always look towards the good in life because maybe one day you or a loved one won't be here and then it's too late to say 'I'm sorry', 'I love you', or 'I forgive you'. _

_~Zim, Signing'_

* * *

Hey guys, Just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. I know this is a crappy ending, but truthfull: I was kind of running out off I deas and I didn't want this to be a 20 and something page long story.

Always look for the good in life because one day a loved one or you may not be here. It may seem like that can never happen to you, but it can. I had my dad taken from my life one day and I regret not saying I love you or I forgive you, I also regret not going and seeing him for weeks before his death. Never think something can't happend to you because it can and one day it will.

~SGB-X3


End file.
